gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripatale Chapter 8: CORE
(connection re-established) (continuing transmission) Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 8: CORE WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, FLASHING EPILEPSY, AWKWARDNESS, CONFLICTS AND HUMOR AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. Tripatale the Musical? Take 1 Izzy: I have a bad feeling about this again. Mettaton: Oh, the three students? Mettaton: Could it be... Mettaton: My one true love? Mettaton uses a wheel and walks downstairs but he accidentally tripped on a dress which makes him broken. Director: CUT! Send Mettaton into the hospital! Take 2 Mettaton: My one true love? Mettaton uses a wheel and walks downstairs. He started to sing Oh! One True Love! The song - Oh, One True Love plays Mettaton: Oh my love, Please run away, Monster Emperor, Forbids your stay... Humans must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart... They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot... Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening. Mettaton: SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON. Mettaton: WELL, TOODLES! Mettaton uses a switch and a springboard appeared from some floorboards, launching Izzy, Hamara and Bethany into the Pointy Pin Factory ''from '''Skatoony'. Director: CUT! And call an ambulance! Mettaton: You shut up, It means you don't, Appearance, Don't belong in this game. ''the director '' Mettaton Multicoloured Tile Puzzle Take 1 Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany has dropped from the musical stage, they ended up in a conveyor belt area where lots of multicoloured tiles appear. Mettaton: OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? Mettaton: MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON! Mettaton: IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 20 SECONDS... Director: CUT! It's 30 seconds! Take 2 Mettaton: IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS... Mettaton: GURANTEED, I CAN BLOW YOUR MIND. (MWAH!) Director: CUT! Mettaton, that was the wrong line! Take 3 Mettaton: IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS... Mettaton: YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Mettaton sneezes onto the three students who is covered in pink goo. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! WHAT IT THIS, SNEEZING FROM THE TV SCREEN?! Take 4 Mettaton: YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! [Mettaton's song: Oh my love, Has fallen down, Now in tears, We all will drown. Colored tiles, Make them a fool, If only they, Still knew the rules. Well that was, A sorry try, Now let's watch, Them fry] Izzy, Hamara and Bethany tries solving the multicoloured tiles but they did complete the multicoloured puzzle tile. Mettaton: CONGRATULA- I MEAN, OOOH, I'M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!!! HERE COME THE FLAMES, DARLING! The jet of flames goes into the three students but one tiny flame drops on Bethany's white shirt which makes her screamed like a little girl so loud that all of the flames disappeared and Mettaton loses his power making him fall into the pit landing it with a splat! Director: CUT! Bring Mettaton into the mechanic and send Bethany into the hospital! Mettaton attacks! Izzy: Uh-oh, Mettaton is attacking! Mettaton: THIS IS IT, DARLING! GOODBYE! Mettaton: IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT! Guess which music is playing from Alphys' phone? That's right! It was Pearl Rap ''by ''MKatwood. Director: CUT! How many times are we hearing this! Take 2 Mettaton: IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT! Alphys (in phone): You see that yellow button...? Alphys (in phone): Go to this phone's MERCY menu and press it... Hamara: That was rhetorical saying, Alphys! Director: CUT! This is getting annoying! Take 3 WARNING: FLASHING EPILEPSY AND A BIT OF VIOLENCE AHEAD Alphys: Go to this phone's ACT menu and press it!!! When Izzy clicks on the Yellow text button, the red heart flips and changes to yellow. Mettaton: THIS IS IT, DARLING! SAY GOODBYE! The yellow heart shoots on Mettaton but it didn't work due to the bullets being frozen. Mettaton: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, I'M INVINCIBLE! The yellow heart tries to shoot but a huge yellow beam coming out from the heart which destroys the entire battle dialogue (including the text). Director: Uh-oh. Bethany takes out an uninflated yellow balloon from her pocket and she blows it up. After she blew up a big yellow balloon, it pop/explode into lots of electric beams (including Bethany) and the entire battle system was destroyed. Electric beams flew everywhere! Director: What the heck? Then Mettaton walloped the director and attacked him using an electric zap. Director: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- (transmission interrupted) A Message from Alphys appears from the Neutral Ending Alphys: Did you know that Bethany was killed during the explosion? Alphys: NO! The Bethany that was killed is just a fake copy. Alphys: So she'll be alright for the next cutscene. (connection re-established) (continuing transmission) Sans' Date Take 1 Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany have escaped from the dungeon area, they arrived at the outside of Mettaton Hotel. Sans: hey, I heard you're going to the core. Sans: how about grabbing some dinner with me first? Izzy: NO! Director: CUT! Take 2 Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany have escaped from the dungeon area, they arrived at the outside of Mettaton Hotel. Sans: hey, I heard you're going to the core. Sans: how about grabbing some dinner with me first? Izzy: YES! Sans: great, thanks for treating me. Since Sans takes Izzy, Hamara and Bethany into the restaurant, Napstablook, Mad Dummy, Muffet and Mad Mew Mew are having a pool party! Izzy: What the heck?! Undyne and Alphys came in and both of them are wearing purple sparkly dresses! Bethany gasped in total shock, then she saw Papyrus nearby, who grabbed a video camera and started filming! Papyrus: THIS WILL BE WORTH A BILLION HITS ON DAILYMOTION! Director: CUT! YOU DON'T APPEAR IN THIS CUTSCENE, OUT! Napstablook, Mad Dummy, Muffet, Mad Mew Mew, Undyne and Alphys angrily walked out from the pool taking their purple sparkly dress with them. Take 3 Sans: over here. i know a shortcut. Since Sans takes Izzy, Hamara and Bethany into the restaurant, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo and Mr. Herriman (the characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) are playing a board game called Monopoly. Wilt: Okay, Eduardo. You're turn! He throws a small dice onto the board game and when Eduardo moves the player, he accidentally stub his fingernail. Eduardo: (cries) '''I can't move the player because it's fragile. Coco: Coco co co co co co? Bloo: Uh...right. Mr. Herriman: We're gonna need a bigger board game. Then Mr. Herriman, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Wilt, the entire Undertale/Tripatale cast (including Susie from '''Deltarune) and Sans bursts out laughing. Director: CUT! Sans: sorry, I couldn't resist. Take 4 Sans: over here. i know a shortcut. Since Sans takes Izzy, Hamara and Bethany into the restaurant, it was clearly normal without any interruptions. Sans: well, here we are. Sans: you must really wanna go back home did ya, three students? Bethany: Yes, because- Hamara: Since we fell from the underground at the morning before Registration, I ended up being unconscious ahead with the three students. Bethany: We met Toriel and the other Undertale characters so, I redeemed her and everything turned a little bit special. Director: OK. Sans: down here, you've already got food, drink, friends... (bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Seriously, Sans? Take 5 Sans: down here, you've already got food, drinks, friends... Sans: is what you have to...really worth it? Izzy: Actually...NO! Director: (sighs) '''Just cut already. Sans: i'm rootin' for ya, kid. '''NOTE: I can't think of any Sans' confession or story because I skipped the entire dialogue because it's too time consuming. Sans: oh. Bratty and Catty's Shop Hamara: Sounds fishy. I check it out immediately. Bratty/Catty: Hey! Check it out!/Yeah! Check it out! Izzy: What do you like to buy? Bratty and Catty takes their disguise off and reveals to be Amethyst and Peridot from Steven Universe at the same time! Peridot: Cause we... Amethyst: …are the Crystal... [The scene cuts to Bismuth's close-up from the Steven Universe episode: Bismuth.] Bismuth: GEMS! Bismuth uses a Breaking Point and she shatters on the fake gem dummies. Bismuth: Unh! So, what do you- (TV STATIC) Burgerpants' Shop Burgerpants: Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day ™. Bethany: OK, what's for sale? Hamara: I would have Sugar-Flavoured Cherry Chocolate Starfait combined with a half piece of Glamburger mixed with cheese and tomato flavoured Legendary Hero sandwich and a Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face on the top of it, please? Burgerpants: Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak foods stronger! All (except Hamara): NOOOOOO!!! Burgerpants gives a mixed food to Hamara. She eats the entire thing and she starts to turn hyper just like Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Hamara: SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!! She eats one of the Glamburgers which makes her turn reddish-pink and her belly starts to swell up. When it reaches to a very large size, she explodes into glitter and it reveals to be Pink Diamond from Steven Universe! The entire background of Burgerpants shop is changed into the inside of Pink Diamond's Palanquin. Director: How in the... Pink Diamond beats the director up and they done the rest of the Pink Diamond cutscene. Pink Diamond returns with a single mallow flower in her hand, as well as a pile of dirt. Burgerpants takes the flower, and puts it in his hair. Pink Diamond tightly squeezes the dirt and blows into it, compressing it into fake gem shards. Pink Diamond: Convincing? Burgerpants: Very much so, my Diamond. Pink Diamond: Soon it will be just Rose. (she takes and swallows the shards. Burgerpants begins to unsheathe the sword) Wait, there's one last thing I need to do. Burgerpants: Yes? Pink Diamond: No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, (folds Burgerpants' hands to cover his mouth) for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know. Pink Diamond stands up and walks outside her palanquin. (TV STATIC) What's inside the Red House? Izzy: I head back to The Dew Falls. Hamara: Remember this red house? Bethany: This is what the Mystery Key is for. Bethany takes out a Mystery Key from her pocket and she inserts it into the door handle which unlocks the interior of Hapstablook's house. Izzy: Is it only one instead of six? Dear Diary of the Diamonds: Shyren's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her... I love to collect diaries. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. Honestly she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. My diary collection is going fabulously. After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Isn't that right, Yellow Diamond? Yellow Diamond: I heard that! Director: CUT! You have to fix this diary and separate those pages! What is this, a mixed grammar? P.S. Yellow Diamond doesn't appear in Undertale at all! Yellow Diamond: Oh, shut up! the director Bethany: Uhh, are we still getting copyright for this? Approaching to the CORE Take 1 Izzy, Hamara and Bethany exits from the hotel and heads onto the midway approach to the CORE. Alphys: N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here... Alphys: Oh well! We can't worry about that later! Director: Darn it! Take 2 Alphys: Oh well! We can't worry about that now! When Izzy, Hamara and Bethany enters the blue door, they enter the CORE. Izzy: I enter the CORE. Alphys: Ready? This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the Core! Izzy: Uhh, Alphys? It's nighttime. Alphys: What? For now, Izzy, Hamara, Bethany and the director are sleeping at the CORE. The scene fades to the night sky and the moon and Fluffy the Cat (from Horrid Henry) is looking at the window in the living room. She presses a remote button with her right hand and it changes from night to morning. Take 3 Alphys: Take the elevator up to the top of the Core! Izzy: OK. When the three students entered the elevator, it interrupts with a lights switched off due to the powercut. The elevator went up very fast which crashes out from Mt. Ebott soaring the elevator up and up and up into the air and into outer space where the elevator kept going up until they crashlanded onto Gem Homeworld. Comby: #As long as you are combing...# Blue Diamond: What is the elevator doing here? Comby into the blue toothbrush pot Izzy: We just landed onto Blue Diamond's Extraction Chamber. Blue Pearl: Welcome back. Director: CUT! Fix this elevator already! Blue Diamond: Oh, shut up! the director Hamara: Uhh, are we still getting copyright for this again? Madjick Encounter '' After Izzy, Hamara and Bethany has entered the left room of the CORE, they notice there are two shadows of their enemies. Alphys: W-Watch out! Izzy and the three students encountered Madjick. Madjick pops out of it's hat! Hamara: This is a new zone, so it's only natural to encounter new, stronger monsters. Izzy: Unlike previous areas, the music doesn't change during battles. Bethany: First of the Core monsters - some kind of wizard. Madjick: Abracadabraaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Madjick sneezes onto the three students who is covered in pink glittery snot slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! ''Magic Glass Bridge Alphys: Looks like you can't proceed until you hit this switch! Alphys: B-but, those lasers will activate when you do. Alphys: Ummm... Looks like they'll come in this order: Alphys: Orange, Orange, Bl- Izzy, Hamara & Bethany: We heard that! Alphys: G-got it? Move until the third one! When Izzy gets hit by a laser, she fell down from the CORE and a large springboard launched up ejecting Izzy out of Mt. Ebott and into the Broken Glass Factory ''from '''Skatoony'. Director: CUT! Alright who put a springboard where Izzy was to fall? Knight Knight Area! Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany entered a small room, a shadow of an enemy appeared. Bethany: Alphys, please stop. Izzy and the three students encountered Knight Knight. Knight Knight blocks the way! Hamara: New monster! Izzy: Here at the heart of the underground, opposition is fierce. Hamara: Unlike most random encounter foes, Knight Knight has three distinct attacks. This is one of the harder ones. When Izzy presses the ACT button, it turned into a Sticky Trap from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Since Izzy can't activate the buttons, the game freezes. Lapis Lazuli: Maybe we should skip some parts. Ice Cube and Puzzle! Izzy: There are two puzzles in this area. If I solve either one, The End will open. Hamara: I'm gonna solve both! Bethany: Oh, so that's where the ice was he- The large ice cube hit Izzy's belly which makes her scream in pain! Director: CUT! Send Izzy to the hospital! Meanwhile... Papyrus is solving the puzzle to The End. Papyrus: THIS ONE TAKES ME A LONG TIME, TOO. I'M HONESTLY NOT GREAT AT THESE. Papyrus: EVENTUALLY, I GET IT. THE END SHOULD BE OPEN BY NOW! The Warrior's Path Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany crosses the bridge path and spared some enemies, a shadow of an enemy appeared again. Izzy and the three students encountered Astigmatism, Final Froggit and Whimsalot! Bethany: This is getting ridiculous! Hamara: A whole lot of one-sided violence ensues. It interrupts with a lightning bolt striking Hamara which makes her scream in pain! Director: CUT! Send Hamara into the hospital! Mettaton End of Core Encounter? Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany entered a mysterious pixelated room, Mettaton appears. Mettaton: OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. Mettaton: IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. Mettaton: ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. Mettaton: SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. Mettaton: AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. Mettaton: THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? Mettaton: AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW... WITHOUT A CRYSTAL GEM TO WORK AS A TEAM? Director: CUT! (sighs in frustration) Mettaton: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED INCLUDING THE DIRECTOR!!! Director: Why me? The floors just went up like an elevator. Mettaton: REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!! ON OUR NEW SHOW... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" Mettaton's Transformation Take 1 Izzy and the three students encountered Mettaton! Izzy: Mettaton, there's a mirror behind you! Mettaton: OH??? A MIRROR??? Mettaton: HMM... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS I- Izzy moves the swtich button on the left. Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy which makes the entire background turned red and Mettaton is glowing pink! Bethany: What? Mettaton is evolving! Mettaton's wheel disappeared into dust and he starts to grow legs and his body turned into black armour and he starts to extend his head but he accidentally explodes! Director: CUT! Fix Mettaton already! Take 2 WARNING: THIS MIGHT NOT BE RATED E FOR EVERYONE 10+. ALSO IT CONTAINED SOME VIOLENCE! Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton bites his right arm himself which turns into a huge titan named The Armoured Titan from Attack on Titan. Director: CUT! The Armoured Titan stomps on the director very heavily. Bethany, Hamara and Izzy all stepped back, feeling nervous and/or frightened. Take 3 Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy and he starts gaining yellow hair and he gets covered in yellow electric aura. He is a Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z! Director: What the heck? Take 4 Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy and he turns into a robotic, octopus-like alien creature (from Horrid Henry) with many tentacles that shoots mathematical symbols and attacks the three students by picking them up with its tentacles. Izzy defeats it by throwing one of its mathematical symbols at it, knocking the monster over and breaking it into pieces on the ground. Director: CUT! That was stupid, but I suppose they'll do! Take 5 Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy and he starts to turn purple which makes the body expand into a spherical size (just like Violet from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''when she becomes a Blueberry). Hamara: What now? Eventually, Mettaton explodes into purple goo and it flewed everywhere including the battle system. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Take 6 Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy and he gets covered in brown fur. He starts to gain arms, legs, tail, head and the rest of the body(unless his clothes appear). He begins to howl and the background changes into a moonlight forest with a full moon. Director: CUT! Seriously Mettaton? Take 7 Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton goes crazy and he gets covered in slime and a monster pops out from the slime and tries to scare the three students (including the director), but it doesn't. The monster turns into a giant cockroach, a baby, a clown, which laughs evilly in Izzy's face, then Sherlock Holmes, who smokes a pipe, then he spits it out and screams, and even SpongeBob's head. It then grimaces, and dozens of spiders come out, but still nothing is working. Dutchman's head pops out. Flying Dutchman: Hmm? Director: Uh-oh. 'Mettaton EX Encounter!' Mettaton goes crazy and the scene flashes to white with Mettaton's voice saying ''Oh yes. ''It fades to black and two stage lights appeared. The stage light switched on and a white smoke cloud appeared with a shadow of Mettaton EX. Mettaton: Ohhhh my. Mettaton: If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. Mettaton: You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. Mettaton: I'll make your last living moments... scene flashes to white and black which shows Mettaton NEO Mettaton NEO: JOIN MY OWN FAN CLUB! Director: CUT! You're not EX, you're NEO! Izzy: Stage lights are blaring, how inconvenient. 'Mettaton EX Battle!' The entire battle system turned into pink and some of the buttons gets covered in a half-transparent white smoke and it shows a ratings system. It also has some multiple white stars. Izzy: Mettaton EX makes his premiere! Hamara: ''Presenting... the '''REAL' Mettaton!'' Mettaton EX: Lights! Camera! Action! Bethany: Shooting the white legs makes them start moving, and shooting the yellow legs makes them stop again. I have to be more careful with my bullets. Hamara: This is sort of a complex fight. There's something in the corner about the ratings? I guess we're on TV, after all. Izzy: For starters, I Pose. Mettaton EX: Drama! Romance! Wait a minute, did you use the Pose '''button? For crying out loud! They're walking pebbles of Pink Diamond's palace! Director: CUT! That's not the nicest thing to say! Mettaton EX: Oh, shut up! the director ''Essay Mettaton'' ''CAUTION: AWKWARDNESS AND TOO MANY CHARACTERS AHEAD'' Mettaton EX: Oooh, it's time for a pop quiz! Mettaton EX: This one's an essay question! ESSAY PROMPT: Why do you love most about Mettaton? At that moment, Monster Kid makes a cameo and messes with the essay writing. It reads: METTATON DOESN'T LIKE THE LEGS BECAUSE HE IS NOT A LAUGHING-STOCK OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS DUE TO YELLOW DIAMOND PUNCHING THE GOOD GUYS. Director: CUT! Monster Kid, you don't appear at all! Why are you keep following me? Monster Kid: Oh, shut up! the director Papyrus: OMG! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON WITH THE...DIRECTOR...WITH HIM? Undyne: Now this is funny! the directors camera I'm putting this right on my Twitter page for Alphys! Mad Mew Mew: And I'm gonna record this too! This will be worth £250 on You've Been Framed! Muffet: Good idea! I'll put this on YouTube! Rouxls Kaard: And I think I'll also send this to 'Glamours Gone Wild'. ''Mettaton EX is Breaking Apart!'' Mettaton EX: Dr... Drama! A... Action! Mettaton EX: L... lights... C... camera... Mettaton EX: Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? Bethany: YES! Director: CUT! Mettaton EX: ...or do you just believe in yourself that much? [His legs transform into rockets and he accidentally flied up very fast out of Mt. Ebott and Mettaton EX landed onto Robo-World: Turning People into Products for Over 20 Years ''from ''Skatoony] Director: Why me? ''Mettaton EX Defeated'' Mettaton EX: OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! Mettaton EX: THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!! Mettaton EX: LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST! Mettaton EX: HI, YOU'RE ON TV! Mettaton EX: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW??? Napstablook: oh........... Napstablook: hi... mettaton... Napstablook: i really liked watching your show but... Napstablook: rouxls kaard couldn't pay bills for that... Rouxls Kaard: I heard that! Director: CUT! Rouxls Kaard, you don't appear in this game at all! Rouxls Kaard: Oh, shut up! the director End of Part 8 We're getting near to the end, folks! Next chapter: It's off to New Home! So... Flowey: Read and...'''REVIEW!!! laughs manically in the background, and a shadow of Photoshop Flowey is seen in the background Numbuh 3: Uh-oh! Numbuh 5: See? Numbuh 5 TOLD you it was too easy! ''Next Chapter: ''Tripatale Chapter 9: HomeCategory:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Tripatale: Bloopers! Category:Fanfictions